rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Martini's Drag Race All Stars: Season 1
The first season of Martini's Drag Race All Stars 'was announced on February, 2019. With 10 contestants selected to compete for the title of "''America's Next Martini's Drag Superstar". The winner of the first season of All Stars will win a cash prize of $100,000 & a spot in the drag race hall of a fame. Contestants Contestant Progress '''Top 2 Lipstick Choices 'Queens' Money' 'Episodes' 'Episode 1: All Stars Variety Show!' * Mini Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Tati Moonstone * Main Challenge: All Stars Variety Show. * Top 2: Kylie Boss Davenport''' vs Rhea Brooklyn * '''Lipsync Song: Fighter - Christina Aguilera * Lipsync Winner: Rhea Brooklyn * Bottom 2: Lucy Kase & Shuga Thick * Eliminated: Lucy Kase Episode 2: Super Girl Groups, Henny! * Main Challenge: Audition for the new super girl group, "Henny." * Runway Theme: Elegance After Dark * Top 2: Shuga Thick vs The Predator * Lipsync Song: Got To Be Real - Cheryl Lynn * Lipsync Winner: The Predator * Bottom 2: Katrina Misty & Rochelle Von Bloom * Eliminated: Rochelle Von Bloom Episode 3: Snatch Game * Main Challenge: Impersonate celebrities while answering questions in the Snatch Game. * Runway Theme: Expensive Eleganza * Top 2: Chanel O'Galaxia vs Rhea Brooklyn * Lipsync Song: New Rules - Dua Lipa * Lipsync Winner: Chanel O'Galaxia & Rhea Brooklyn * Bottom 2: Camille Noir & Katrina Misty * Eliminated: Katrina Misty Episode 4: Oh My Appetit! * Main Challenge: Star in the new retro sitcom; Oh My Appetit. * Runway Theme: Food Inspired * Top 2: Camille Noir vs Tati Moonstone * Lipsync Song: Bon Appétit - Katy Perry * Lipsync Winner: Tati Moonstone * Bottom 2: Shuga Thick & The Predator * Eliminated: Shuga Thick Episode 5: Art is Art * Main Challenge: Paint a Kizzie Picture and present it on the runway. * Runway Theme: Painter Drag * Top 2: Tati Moonstone vs The Predator * Lipsync Song: Breathin - Ariana Grande * Lipsync Winner: The Predator * Bottom 2: Camille Noir & Kylie Boss Davenport * Eliminated: N/A Episode 6: Taste That Revenge! * Main Challenge: In pairs of 2 do a talent in the stage - Eliminated & Current Queen. * Top 2: Rochelle Von Bloom vs Shuga Thick * Lipsync Song: Fancy - Iggy Azalea * Lipsync Winner: Shuga Thick * Bottom 2: Camille Noir & Rhea Brooklyn * Eliminated: Camille Noir Episode 7: Everybody Say Roast! * Main Challenge: Kizzie Roast. * Runway Theme: The Darkness Gloom * Top 2: Rhea Brooklyn vs Tati Moonstone * Lipsync Song: Poker Face - Lady Gaga * Lipsync Winner: Tati Moonstone * Bottom 2: Chanel O'Galaxia & Shuga Thick * Eliminated: Shuga Thick Episode 8: Shady F.R.I.E.N.D.S * Main Challenge: Act in a re-make of the classic 90's sitcome TV Show, Friends. * Runway Theme: Big Accesories * Top 2: Kylie Boss Davenport vs The Predator * Lipsync Song: Look What You Made Me Do - Taylor Swift * Lipsync Winner: Kylie Boss Davenport * Bottom 2: Chanel O'Galaxia , Rhea Brooklyn & Tati Moonstone * Eliminated: Chanel O'Galaxia Episode 9: All Stars Grand Finale * Main Challenge: Write, sing, and dance in an ambitious production number to RuPaul's song "Super Queen. * Runway Theme: All Stars Finale Eleganza * Top 2 All Stars: Kylie Boss Davenport vs Tati Moonstone * Eliminated Queens: Rhea Brooklyn & The Predator * Lipsync Song: I'm A Mess - Bebe Rexha * Winner of Martini's Drag Race All Stars 1: Tati Moonstone